1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to web driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
35 MM FILMS HAVE BEEN USED IN STEREOPHOTOGRAPHY. With such films pairs of stereoscopic images are recorded side by side on the film with each pair of images taking up two standard frames of the film. Filmwise this makes stereophotography twice as expensive as monophotography.
It is an object of the invention to make stereophotography comparable in terms of cost of film, with monophotography.
Stereophotographic viewers are known which enable stereoscopic images to be viewed. Such viewers include reciprocating drive means for changing the picture being viewed. Such viewers suffer from the disadvantage that after the forward stroke to bring the film into the viewing position the film tends to be jerked by the drive means during the return stroke thus preventing an observer from a clear and steady view of the stereoscopic images.
It is an object of the invention to hold the film steady during the return stroke of the drive means.